


I'm Home.

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows AU, Fred Remus Tonks and Severus live, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Harry, Some mentioned non-con elements but nothing graphic at all, Werewolf Harry, harry has a son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: No one saw Fenrir bite Harry during the midst of the battle, but then again, no one has seen Harry since he vanquished the dark lord. It's been seven years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey hey  
> i love charlie and i think harry should love charlie too  
> this was going to just be a one-shot, but then i realized how long it was getting and would probably be better and easier to read as a multi-chapter thing

"Ron..." Hermione said quietly, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, "I believe he's still out there somewhere too, but he's had a hard life. I don't blame him for running."

Ron was sitting at the foot of the memorial put in place of Harry's honor in the Ministry of Magic, it was the day of Harry's twenty-fifth birthday. 

"At eleven years old he was told that he was the only one who could kill the most powerful wizard in the world, he carried that for almost eight years, and let's not mention the life he had before magic stumbled in," Hermione continued to talk as she sat down next to the redhead, even if she was almost 8 months pregnant, "I miss him so much, and I know you miss him more, but I also know Harry a different way then you know him," She placed a kiss on his temple, "He'll come back when he's ready, I know it." 

"I know he will Hermione," Ron said. His voice was rough because he was crying, "But he's alive out there, and I miss him so much. He never got to be the best man at our wedding, we never got to get drunk together for the first time, I never got to tell him how much he means to me," The tears started to flow harder now, "He's twenty-five now, it's been _seven_ years and not one owl from him." 

Hermione pulled Ron into his arms, letting him sob into his shoulder as she tried to hold back her own tears. It didn't bother them that there were still people walking around the ministry at the time of night. Ron came here every year since the statue was put up on Harry's birthday and the anniversary of the battle. 

There was no other place he could go to mourn or remember his best friend properly. 

The husband and wife sat there in silence for a while, watching the fewer and fewer people buzz around the ministry. None of the passer-byers gave them any attention, this was a normal occurrence. Ron came here on Harry's birthday and during the anniversary, the twins go with him on the anniversary, Remus, Tonks, and Teddy visit the day before school starts since Remus was offered his jab as the DADA professor as soon as Hogwarts was rebuilt again. 

This statue was the only connection they all had to Harry. 

"I think it's time to go Ron," Hermione smiled as her husband nodded and go up slowly to help her up, "We need to pack for tomorrow," She smiled sadly, "You're going to be a daddy soon, and I need you more than ever. Can you give me that?" 

Ron smiled at the still bushy-haired brunette and nodded, "I know, I will be there for you, I was given a two months off to help you with the baby. I'll be there for you through everything." 

With one last glance at the statue, the two left. 

\-- 

Charlie was startled from his sleep. There was a knock at his door. 

It would have been alright if he was just taking a nap, but he wasn't. It was two in the morning and someone was insistently knocking on the door. 

The red-head threw back his covers in a huff and summoned a shirt to pull over his head before he went to answer the door to see whatever lunatic was at his door this early in the morning. He just hoped it wasn't that new recruit who let a dragon loose again. 

"What do you want?" He snarled as he threw opened the door, only for his glare to turn into a shocked expression. 

Though he looked different and much older, he knew exactly who was at the door. 

"Hi-" He took a deep breath, "Hi Charlie." Harry smiled at the redhead who was now only three or four inches taller than him rather than a whole foot when he met the Weasley for the first time in his fourth year. 

"Harry?" Charlie asked skeptically, still not believing who was at his door. 

Harry giggled and nodded, another sad smile taking over his features, "Yes, it's me. Uh, I know this is strange since I've been missing for a long time, but," Harry gestured to the body he was holding that Charlie only just now noticed, "Can we stay? Even if it's just for the night, I'll be out of your hair in the morning," He paused, "Later in the morning I guess by the time." 

"Nonsense," Charlied started as he pulled Harry gently into his small house, careful not to disturb the sleeping child, "Stay as long as you like, let me set up the bed." 

The red-head led Harry into the living room where he had a pull-out couch and started setting up the bed for Harry and the child His mother hated the thing but he thought it was much simpler than transfiguring a sofa. He grabbed many blankets and pillows to make sure the both were comfortable. 

"Do you want a change of clothes?" Charlie asked quietly as Harry set down the boy and taking off his shirt before tucking him under the covers. 

Harry's and the boy's clothes were filthy like they had stayed out in the rain for multiple days. 

"Do you mind?" Harry asked shyly as he walked over to Charlie. 

Charlie smiled and shook his head, leaving Harry in the living room as he went to fetch something clean for the younger wizard. 

Harry sat down on the pull out bed and ran his fingers through his son's hair, smiling fondly at the boy. He pressed a kiss to his dirty hair just as Charlie walked back into the living room. 

"You can take a shower too if you'd like," Charlie suggested, "I can make you something to eat while you're at it too." 

Harry blushed at his kindness, not having experienced such a thing in a long time, it warmed his heart, "Thank you, I'd-I'd like that." 

The older wizard handed Harry the small pile of folded clothes that he hoped fit Harry somewhat decently, and showed him the bathroom and started the water for him. 

"Um, if he wakes up, could you be gentle with him? He usually gets nervous if he wakes up and I'm not there," Harry said as Charlie walked out of the bathroom. 

"'Course, uh, who is the little guy?" He asked nervously, really unsure if he phrased the question correctly. 

Harry smiled sweetly at the man, not at all offended or anything at his question, "His name is Sirius, and he's my son," He laughed softly at Charlie's shocked look he gave him and spoke up before Charlie could ask another question, "I'll explain everything when I get out, alright? Plus I owe you some sort of explanation for you taking Sirius and I in." 

"Right, well, uh, ok," The red-head nodded and awkwardly left Harry to take his shower. 

He thought for s moment of what would be something quick and easy to make at such a late/early morning that also wouldn't disturb Sirius sleeping just across the room. Charlie leaned against the counter and watched the little boy sleep, his mind was buzzing with a thousand questions. Where has Harry been? When did he have a son? Who was the father? Why is he just now showing up, seven years later?

When Harry walked back into the living room drying his hair, now in baggy but clean clothes and a fresh face, he found Charlie placing a plate of french toast in front of Sirius at the kitchen table. 

"Mommy!" Sirius beamed when he noticed Harry walk into the room, and hopped off the chair to run over to Harry and throw his little arms around Harry's legs. 

"Good morning Sirius, have you been a good boy for Charlie?" Harry asked as he picked the boy up to sit down in the seat Sirius just vacated, just now with boy in his lap. 

"Yes! Charlie was telling me about his dragons!" 

Charlie stayed silent as the two spoke, taking the time to really look at Harry and see how much he has grown and changed. 

He still had those bright green eyes that seemed to captivate anyone who looked into them, they just missed his signature glasses. His hair was longer too, Charlie noted, just brushing his shoulders and just as messy and curly as before. He was taller, probably pushing five foot seven inches, but still rather short. Harry had also filled out finally and was no longer stick thin, and his skin was much darker than before. He also looked much better once he had a shower. 

Harry giggled at how excited Sirius seemed as he spoke about all the things Charlie was telling him about dragons, "How long has he been up?" Harry asked as he finally got Sirius to eat. 

"He was up less than five minutes into your shower," Sirius shied away from the look Harry was giving him, "You hungry too Harry?" 

Now it was Harry's turn to shyly nod at Charlie as he set Sirius in the seat as he moved to his own, "Thank you, really." 

Charlie flashed him a smile as he gave him a plate of food and sat across from Harry and Sirius, "You're welcome." Charlie waited for Harry to be finished eating before he took their now empty plates to the sink and ask what has been eating him up. 

"Uh, where have you been Harry?" Charlie asked softly, placing a hand over Harry's across the table. 

Sirius was seated on the pullout bed with a book on dragons Charlie was showing him while he was cooking. 

Harry glanced a look at his son before he sighed, "I've been in Russia actually, but not on my own free will," Charlie squeezed Harry's hand in an offer of comfort, "During the battle... I was bitten by Fenrir," Harry whispered, "And as soon as Voldemort was dead, he took me." 

"You... You were kidnapped?" Charlie asked in disbelief, "Are you... ok?" 

Harry nodded, "Well, I was seventeen, so I'm not sure I was 'kid'-napped, but yes. But if you're asking if I'm a werewolf, I am. During my first full moon, we were already in Russia, Fenrir claimed and mated me," Harry actually smiled fondly, "And that's where Sirius came from." 

"How are you here then? If Fenrir claimed you as his mate... He should be trying to find you by now, and to be coming all the way from Russia..." Charlie was at a loss for words. He was probably the first person to see Harry in seven years, and that he didn't leave Britain on his own free will. 

"Fenrir's dead." 

That made Charlie's thoughts stop dead in their tracks, "What?" 

"He was already older than fifty when he claimed and mated me, and though werewolves have superior healing abilities than other species, not many can escape the attack of vengeful rival packs." Harry said quietly, "Being the alpha of his pack, you take the alpha away, the pack is vulnerable, and that's just what happened when Fenrir was killed. And before the next alpha could take rein of the pack, and before they could claim me, I took Sirius and we ran." 

"Wait, why would they want to claim you?" 

"I was the alpha's omega, his mate and proved to be a good bearer for providing Fenrir with a child during my first moon and 'heat'. Werewolf biology and law is really weird," Harry explained and pulled the collar of Charlie's overrides shirt to the side to show him the scar of Fenrir's mating mark, "So the new alpha would see it as their right for me to be their bonded, as I was the mate of the previous alpha."

"Have you been taking wolfsbane?" Charlie asked next, eyeing the now faint scar on the boy's neck and frowned. He wanted to ask about the consent part behind all of this, but he didn't want to bring up something so dark yet. 

Harry shook his head, "I'm a submissive wolf, I don't experience the full moon the same as an alpha wolf," Harry blushed, "During the week of full moon, the few days before I go through a 'heat' like I said before, and then I turn on the full moon. I-I- uh, I need to have sex during that three-ish day time if I want to get pregnant, but sometimes I don't- didn't. There's a lot of little details and complications to it all, and you have to factor in I'm not a born werewolf and what not." Harry rambled embarrassedly, "And before you ask, Sirius is a werewolf too, but an alpha one as far as I can tell. But we really won't know until he hits puberty." 

Charlie nodded, looking over at the boy who was now passed out with the book in his lap, "Alright." 

"Alright?" Harry repeated quizzically, "That's it?" 

"Yep," Charlie nodded, "You should try to sleep some too, you look like you need it," Harry blushed, "We'll figure this all out in the morning. I'll take the day off too to help you with anything you need. I'll see you in the morning, later this morning" 

Harry nodded and watched Charlie flash him one last smile before he disappeared down the hall to where he assumed was his bedroom. 

The younger wizard sighed and started turning off lights before he joined his son on the pull out bed. He gently took the book from him and placed it on the end table beside the couch before carefully moving the boy under the blankets, and climbing under them as well. 

One would think Harry would be going crazy at this point, having not seen any of his friends in seven years, but Harry has come to terms with the fact his life was never supposed to be normal. 

He has died twice, he killed a murdering dark lord, and now he was a widowed werewolf with a six-year-old son. 

The only thing that is keeping him sane is his love for his son, as well as the fact that he is free from his old pack. 

And, there is always something more, there was one thing he forgot to tell Charlie. 

Harry needed to be mated or claimed by another alpha, or his old pack would track him down, just like Charlie said about what Fenrir would do.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Harry hadn't gotten much sleep in the month and a half he and his son have been on the run from his pack, but he was still up at nine when Charlie woke. Sirius was still sound asleep. 

Charlie protested when you started making breakfast for him, but you didn't let him win. Reluctantly, Charlie sat at the table and watched you fuss around the kitchen. 

"What did you want to do from here?" Charlie asked when Harry was finished cooking and made both himself and Charlie a plate. 

"I need to get to Remus, there's-uh, there's an issue with me leaving my pack," Harry fidgeted in his seat, "You were right that Fenrir would have come to me if he was still alive. My pack, they, or at least a small few, should be after me. They don't take kindly to people leaving the pack." 

"What does that mean? Are you in danger?" Charlie asked quickly, ignoring the food for the time being. 

The blush that surfaced to Harry's face puzzled Charlie, "I'm a submissive... and I still smell like my old mate, that's why I need Remus, he'll know what to do. I don't know if I have to be mated again or what." 

"What if you need to be claimed again?" 

Harry shrugged unsurely, "I don't know. If it has to be another werewolf, I could see about just having Remus mark me but not claim me. But, if it can be another wizard, maybe someone would be willing enough to be stuck with me." Harry laughed to hide his worry. 

Harry dropped the topic to take their dishes to the sink just as Sirius walked over rubbing his eyes. Without a word from the young boy, he sat down next to Charlie and laid his head on the table so he was facing the dragonologist with a smile. 

Charlie smiled back at the boy, "Morning little guy, sleep well?" Sirius nodded and yawned, "Good, hungry?" Another nod. 

Harry set a plate of eggs and toast in from of his son, "Can I give him a bath after he's finished eating?" 

Charlie chuckled at the annoyed look Sirius had as he dug into his food, "Of course, you didn't even have to ask, Harry. I can even go out and see about getting him some new clothes, and something that would fit you too." 

Harry blushed and nodded, "Thank you, I'll pay you back for everything once I get ahold of my accounts again. I can't thank you enough." 

"Harry," Charlie said sternly, making both Harry and Sirius look at him, "Do you think so little of me? That I would let my little brother's best friend, and one of my friends, out on the streets? No, I wouldn't. You don't need to 'pay me back' for anything Harry," His voice softened, "Really Harry, do you think so little of me?" 

"Of course not," Harry gave him a sad little smile, "I'm just used to people expecting things from me in return for their services." 

"I guess I'll just have to help you not think like that anymore," Charlie said, trying to lighten the mood, "After Sirius takes his bath, we can go out and get you guys some clothes, and I'll probably need to pick up some more groceries while we're out." 

Harry nodded with a small smile, still having a hard time adjusting to such kindness, and urged Sirius to finish his food so he could hop in the bath. 

\--

Charlie was having a wonderful time watching Harry try to keep Sirius in line as they went through the village shops. Harry was still in Charlie's clothes, as well as one of his coats that seemed to swallow the younger wizard, and Charlie would be lying if he said he didn't like the way Harry looked in his clothes. Sirius was still wearing his clothes, but they had been spell cleaned twice, but still looked a little dingy. 

"Sirius!" Harry called as the boy took off towards a sweet shop, "I swear this child," Harry muttered and he tried not to run after his child. 

"Hey," Charlie placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It's alright, he's only six after all." 

"And his first time out around shops too," Harry mused, relaxing at Charlie's touch, "I'm just worried, I don't want him to get lost or kidnapped or anything." 

"You're overreacting, plus you have me," Charlie grinned and gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze, "Sirius!" 

Immediately the boy stopped a few feet ahead of where he was looking into the sweet shop's window and turned towards the red-head.

Charlie crouched down to be at eye-level with the boy, "How about you and I make a deal," Sirius quirked his head to the side and nodded, "If you behave for the rest of the trip, and that includes listening to your mum and I, and not making Harry chase you around, not only will we come back here so you can pick out any sweet you'd like, and I'll take you to the reserve to see some of the dragons. Sound like a deal?" 

Sirius was staring at the red-head with complete awe, it warmed Harry's heart. He never looked like that at his father, and rarely at Harry himself. The boy nodded his head frantically with a bright smile. 

"Good boy now let's go get you and your mum some clothes." Charlie held his hand out towards Sirius. 

He immediately grabbed Charlie's hand, as well as grabbing Harry's hand as Charlie led them towards the only robes shop in the little village. 

Sirius had a ball trying on different clothes and robes at the shop, the little old woman who owned the place, Mrs. Bell Charlie said was her name, was having a ball with the energetic boy. He would giggle every time she would flick her wand to tailor the robe both Harry and Charlie agreed looked best on him. 

"Your son is adorable," She told Harry as Sirius twirled around in his new clothes, "And so well behaved." 

Harry smiled, "Thank you, you can thank Charlie for that," The man grinned, "Sirius would have been more out of hand if it weren't for him." 

"I've heard Charlie has that effect with people, not only the dragons he loves. Now, it's your turn, love." She smiled and pushed Harry lightly towards the pedestal. 

Harry shyly took off Charlie's coat and handed it to him so she could start taking his measurements. 

After the tape measures dropped, she led Harry to one of the dressing rooms before she took her time picking out different things for the wizard to try on. 

Of course the first thing Harry would try on and show everyone was a pair of muggle-influenced jeans and a simple black and white flannel. He stood back on the pedestal and looked at his reflection apprehensively. He never did like buying clothes or getting new clothes in general. 

"You look nice!" Sirius complimented with an adoring smile towards Harry. 

Charlie nodded in agreement, "You look good, I think this is a good look for you," He complimented, coughing into his hand to hide the pink surfacing to his face as he realized _how good_ Harry looked. 

"Thanks, Siri," Harry said, "I don't know though, aren't these jeans a little tight?" He turned to the side to see how tight they looked from the back. 

Fenrir always commented how much he liked his arse, and when Harry looked, he could understand why. The dark blue material perfect accentuated his arse unlike anything he's worn before and blushed at the fact. 

"There is no way I could wear anything like this in public," Harry mumbled, "I have a son, I don't need people er, _looking_ at me." 

"You only think that way because you've never worn anything that fits you properly," Charlie said with a grin as Harry sputtered an argument that he knew would fail. 

Harry was hurried back to the dressing rooms to change into some of the robes picked out. Charlie already made up his mind that he would be buying a few pairs of those jeans, no matter what Harry said.

Not only did Harry keep the pants on that Charlie loved, he was now also wearing a robe that fit not just his body but _Harry_ as well. It was emerald green that fit his tan skin and dark hair perfectly, and of course his brilliant green eyes as well, with gold trim and buttons. It was rather military style and tapered at the waist that made Harry look taller than he was and highlighted his small waist and full hips. The tails of the robe billowed behind him as he walked up to the pedestal. 

Charlie could tell that Harry liked the way he looked in the robes. He stayed silent for a while as he appraised himself in the mirror. 

"You look like a princess mommy," Sirius said in his six-year-old whimsical tone that vaguely reminded Harry of the way Luna talked. 

"You're too sweet Siri, there is no way I look like a princess," He blushed, "But thank you, you are my little prince." 

"You are too modest sweeties," Mrs. Bell chided, "You are truly lovely. Charlie is a fool to let you go." 

Harry flushed bright red, "I-I, uh, we-we," He sputtered, glancing at Charlie's amused look before clearing his throat and shutting his mouth. 

"Harry's an old friend Mrs. Bell, I told you that when we first arrived," Charlie's voice was light and airy, "A good old friend who just got out of a relationship as if I would push him into something so soon." He grinned as Harry made a startled noise. 

"If you say so dear," She turned back to Harry, "Would you like to wear these out as well?" 

"If you don't mind... Charlie's clothes are a little big on me, and I guess he's right that these jeans fit nicely," Harry stated and slipped his boots on and went to fetch the clothes he left in the dressing room. 

Charlie and Sirius were at the counter paying for the clothes when Harry came back with the clothes. 

"Can you have these sent to my place?" Charlie asked, "As well as the other clothes?" 

"It would be my pleasure," She took the things from Harry's hands, "Have a wonderful rest of the day boys!" 

As soon as they were out of the shop, Sirius grabbed Harry's and Charlie's hands like before. He was humming some little tune making Harry smile. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his innocent son look so carefree. 

Harry let Charlie do all the grocery shopping, nodding along with all of his choices for things to make for meals and snacks. He only inputted that he would be taking on the chore of cooking since he was staying with Charlie. The redhead protested until Harry shut him up with a pat on the arm and a look that reminded him of his mother that always got her way. 

"Alright, Sirius," Charlie said as they stopped back outside of the sweet shop, "I believe you have been a good boy during our errands, and I believe I promised you a treat as a reward?" Sirius nodded with a bright smile, "Very well then, you can pick anything you'd like." He held the door open and let Sirius run in. 

"I don't know how his sugar tolerance is," Harry said as they followed the little boy around, "He never really got candy before, maybe once a year because of how far we lived from the closest village. I just hope you're ready for it." 

Charlie matched the mischievous grin Harry gave him, "I have fire-breathing dragons for a living, I think I can handle one kid." 

Charlie was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry giggled when Charlie fell onto the couch beside him and patted his arm, "You made a wonderful effort, much better than I have seen others do before," He complimented, "At least he's taking a nap now." 

"Because of a sugar crash," Charlie mumbled, "He's a great kid, I would buy him all the candy in the world if I could, even if he bounces off the walls." 

"I am though surprised he didn't display any accidental magic by how many chocolate frogs you let him eat." 

"So he has shown evidence of magic?" Charlie asked quickly changing the subject. 

Harry nodded, "Yes, he first displayed it when he was four." Harry smiled fondly at the memory, "It was two days before the full moon, and Fenrir was, erm, helping me with my issue so we left Sirius with one of the few werewolves in the pack I trusted, her name was Jane. But that time Sirius wasn't excited about staying with 'Aunt Jane' that particular time. He was so furious that I didn't come back after the first day, and when I finally did return the morning of the full moon, he had somehow managed to turn her beautiful brown hair blue." He giggled, "I felt bad for her, it took weeks to fade, but I couldn't help but be ecstatic at the news." 

"So he has always been a handful then?" 

"Half of the time, he is really sweet and a really good kid. He's a gift." 

"I'll show Sirius the dragons after his nap and after lunch." Harry nodded, "And I will look into taking a vacation so we can get you back to Britain, alright?" 

"Thank you, and I will at least pay for the travel when we get back in full." Harry said, "And you won't say anything about it. If I have to force the galleons down your throat myself, I'll do it." 

Charlie refused to acknowledge the statement, "The next full moon is in two weeks, would it be better to get there before or after the moon?" 

"First I need Remus to help me with the few kinks and issues with my case, Sirius will be fine. I don't know what will happen since I don't have a pack anymore. Of course, if we have to wait until after, I will perfect understand and I'll leave a few days before and wait it out until the moon and the-" 

"Harry," Charlie interrupted the younger's nervous rambling, "You're fine, don't worry about it. I just wanted to know your preference. I can easily take a few weeks off to help you through this, I just wanted to know." 

"Sorry, my way of thinking has... adapted over to years due to how my life has played out before," Harry smiled slowly, "Thank you for dealing with it all, I promise we will be out of your hair in no time." 

"Stop that, you need to know you have more self-worth than you used to think," Charlie said, cupping Harry's face in his large calloused hands, "You're a treasure Harry and deserve more than I can give you. You're going to let me help you and your ridiculously precious son get your life back that was stolen from you, alright?" 

Harry gave Charlie a watery smile, unsure when the tears started to collect in his eyes. "I don't know what to say, but thank you. Whoever you chose to spend the rest of your life with is going to be a very lucky person." 

Just as the red-head was going to reply, going to tell Harry that he was wrong, that Harry was the one anyone would be blessed to have, they heard Charlie's bedroom door open followed by the sound of small bare feet on the hard-wood floors. 

Harry moved away from Charlie as Sirius walked in and held his arms open for the boy. 

Sirius sluggishly crawled into Harry's lap and laid against him. The boy smiled at Charlie when Harry started running his fingers through his hair. 

"That was a short nap," Charlie commented, "Are you sure you are rested enough to go see some dragons in an hour or so?" Charlie guessed a half hour was a decent nap time for a six-year-old, but for some reason still thought he would have slept longer. 

"Yep!" Sirius beamed, "Can mommy come with us too?" 

"Of course, but only if he wants to," Charlie said moving his gaze from Sirius to Harry. 

"Did you know my mum had to fight a dragon?!" Sirius gasped and sat up quickly in Harry's lap, "He said it was a... hungry tail?" Sirius looked at Harry to see if he was right. 

"A Hungarian Horntail, you were close Siri," Harry chuckled, "Charlie was there when I faced off against her, he was the one who brought all the dragons over from Romania, from the reserve that you're going to see." 

"Wow!" Sirius was practically bleeding happiness and awe, "That's amazing!" 

Harry maneuvered Sirius out of his lap and next to Charlie as he stood up, "I'm sure you're just bursting and ready to go see those dragons, so let me whip up some sandwiches before you head off." 

"So, you don't want to come?" Charlie asked as he watched the younger wizard walk into the kitchen and start taking things out. 

He shook his head sheepishly, "I hope you don't mind, I wanted to take a bath and wrap my head around going back to normal civilization." 

"I don't mind at all, Sirius and I will have a blast, right?" The boy nodded happily, "And I know how hard everything has been for you recently, so I can understand the need for a little quiet time." 

Harry smiled at Charlie as a silent thank you and went to work on their sandwiches and tea, smiling to himself over Sirius's excited chatter and Charlie's just as enthusiastic replies. 

\-- 

"Hey, Charlie!" A voice called out as Charlie made his way into the reserve with Sirius, "I thought you weren't coming in today?" 

"Hey Dana," Charlie said, "I'm just here to show Sirius the dragons," He gestured to the dark-haired boy side him, "Plus his mum needed some time to get his bearings." 

"Ah, so you're babysitting?" She said with a grin as she crouched down before the boy, "Hello there, I'm Dana! I work with Charlie here. Your name is Sirius, right?" He nodded, "Are you excited and ready to see the dragons?" 

"Yes! I want to see the one mommy fought!" 

Dana looked up at Charlie with a raised eyebrow, "And which one is that?" 

"Hungry tail!" 

"Hungarian Horntail," Charlie smiled, "This is Harry Potter's son." 

"Oh, gotcha, makes sense now," She stood and placed her hands on her hips, not at all phased by the fact the savior of the wizarding world was apparently not dead and had a son, "Off to the Hungarian Horntails it is!" 

The three stopped outside a large fenced are after a few minutes of walking. The fence was twice as tall as Charlie and encircled roughly around fifty acres for the dragon. Currently, the only Hungarian Horntail that they had at the moment was a female and was pregnant with a nest of six eggs. She used to be with the other dragons but was moved to another part of the reserve where she could safely tend to her eggs rather than be bombarded with the activities of the other dragons. Her babies would be hybrids, the dad was a Antipodean Opaleye, and Charlie thought the baby dragons were going to be quite the pretty and enchanting hybrid. 

Charlie hoisted Sirius up on his shoulders as Dana started to speak, "Ok Sirius, do you see that black mass over at the edge of the trees?" The witch transfigured a pair of binoculars for the boy and handed them to Sirius, "She's sleeping with her eggs right now, isn't she pretty?" 

It took a moment for Sirius to find the dragon, seeing she blended into the shadows of the trees, "Yeah! Wow, how did mommy defeat that huge dragon?!" He said in wonder. 

"Your mum was quite brave, wasn't he?" Charlie mused, "Do you want to see the others?" 

Sirius nodded to both of Charlie's statements and stayed on Charlie's shoulders as they went towards where the other dragons were being held. 

Dana left them once they reached the other pin, saying she needed to check on another dragon who was injured the other day. 

Sirius 'oooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' at the other dragons as the did their own thing, flinching and screaming a few times when they would roar. Thankfully it was more of a happy scream than one of terror. It surprised Charlie that they were all pretty active compared to how they usually were and flying around. 

"Mommy said we are going to London, what is it like?" Sirius asked, now resting in Charlie's arms rather than on his shoulders. 

"Well, it's rather damp and gloomy, but it's summer time, so it could be sunny when we get there," Charlie said. 

"It's always cold in Russia," Sirius said sadly, "I want it to be warm when we get there." 

Charlie chuckled at the pouting tone in his voice, "I hope so too, I haven't been there in a few years, I could be wrong." 

"I like you, Charlie," Sirius said innocently, "You're nice and you have dragons!" 

"I like you too, you're a good kid," The older wizard said with a smile, "I'm sure you'd make a fine dragonologist one day if you worked hard enough." 

Sirius looked up at Charlie with a wide smile, "You think so?!"

"Of course, now I have to go talk to some of my coworkers, is that alright? Then we'll go home and see how your mum is doing before dinner." Sirius nodded and Charlie headed towards the entrance of the reserve where the offices were. 

Charlie set Sirius down once they got into the office area of the small building, letting him wander around the place curiously as he spoke with the two other dragonologists there. 

"Hey Charlie," A tall man named Luca, "I saw you out and about with a little boy, who is he?" Luca asked, glancing behind Charlie to look at Sirius playing with a model dragon that was on someone's desk. 

"That's Sirius, he's Harry's son." 

"Harry?" Luca didn't question it any further, Dana came by earlier and explained who Sirius was, "What did you need?" 

"I need to talk to you about taking a two week leave so I can get Harry and Sirius to Great Britain if that's ok." Charlie said, "I would have normally given everyone more warning time, but everything has been kind of sudden and-" 

"Charlie," Luca said softly, smiling at the redhead, "You have been here almost as long as I have, you should know better than to feel bad about the lack of notice. You could take a whole month off and we wouldn't bat an eye. Take two weeks off, or more if needed, we'll be fine here." 

Charlie grinned sheepishly, "Right, thank you. I just feel bad leaving you guys short-handed." Luca rolled his eyes playfully, "I better get Sirius back, I'll write you when we arrive." 

"I will hold you to that, have a good evening." 

"Likewise," Charlie went back to Sirius who was still in his own little world with the little dragon, "Ready to go home?" 

Sirius looked up and nodded, but looked a little reluctant to leave the toy. 

"You know," Charlie crouched down to Sirius's eye level, "I have a few of these at home that I can give you, would you like that?" 

The boy beamed and nodded, putting the dragon back where he found it, "Yes! Let's go!" 

With a smile, Charlie took Sirius by the hand and made their way back to Charlie's home. 

\--

"Welcome back," Harry said from the kitchen when the two walked through the front door, "Dinner should be ready in a half hour." 

Charlie didn't know what to think, the whole situation way too domestic to his norm. 

Harry stood over the stove top stirring something in a pot that smelled divine. He looked better than the day before. His hair was half-up so his face wasn't obscured by the inky tresses, and he didn't look as tired. The dark circles under his eyes almost nonexistent. And sweet Merlin, he thanked every religion's god because Harry looked amazing in those tight jeans and button up shirt. 

The younger wizard seemed to be coaxing alive his previously dormant libido with every shift of his hips. 

Charlie coughed to cover the blush he felt rising to his face and took Sirius's coat from him to hang it up on the coat rack by the door along with his. 

"I wasn't expecting you to make dinner," Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen, Sirius not far behind. 

Harry simply smiled, "I told you I would at least be doing the cooking if you won't allow me to pay you back with actual money. Plus I enjoy cooking, I've been the cook for the majority of my life, even in the pack." 

Sirius nodded, "I love mommy's food!" 

"Just... don't push yourself," Charlie said reluctantly. Harry was far too much like his mother about the kitchen and cooking than he would like. 

"Of course not," Harry blew on a spoonful of what looked to be a stew of some sort before holding it out to Charlie, "I need your opinion." 

Charlie blew once more on the spoon before he allowed Harry to feed him the broth. It was amazing, to say the least, and that Charlie knew his mother would have a run for her money if put up against Harry in cooking. But he didn't verbalize this. 

He was too focused on the fact Harry was staring at him, more importantly, his lips. Sure at first it would have been to make sure he didn't spill anything as he fed Charlie, but he was still staring. 

Charlie grinned on the inside and slowly licked his lips that effectively caused Harry to snap out of his frozen state and blushed as he hurried back over the stew. 

"D-Does it fit your expectations?" Harry asked as he now avoided Charlie's eye as he blew on a spoonful to let Sirius try. 

Sirius hummed in delight at the taste, "It definitely exceeds my expectations, it's delicious." Sirius nodded in agreement. 

"Good! Did you enjoy the dragons, Siri?" Harry asked, sitting down at the table beside the boy. 

"Yes! They were amazing!" Sirius started, easily diving into explaining how amazing each and every dragon was, and the fact that Charlie said he could be a dragonologist when he got older if he wanted to. 

Charlie contented himself with listening to the two converse until dinner was served and he joined in the conversation, learning more about Harry and Sirius's time in the pack and how Harry tried his best to start getting Sirius ready for school and eventually entering the wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter that is basically just a filler chapter to explain minor things that are necessarily important to the plot, but makes sense anyways

Two days later, the three of them found themselves taking an international floo to the Leaky Cauldron. 

Harry and Charlie agreed to go by Gringotts first before they made their startling appearance at the Burrow to surprise everyone. Charlie sent an owl that arrived yesterday that said he would be visiting for a few weeks but didn't mention Harry. He simply said this to get everyone at the Burrow. 

Harry had told Charlie he was able to lock and freeze all of his vaults, including the Black vaults left to him, before he had to leave with Fenrir, but that was it. He has yet to take formal ownership of various properties left for him, as well as take the titles of head of the Potter and Black lines. 

Sirius was once against astounded by the bustling streets of Diagon Alley as they headed towards the bank. 

The two older men made sure to not to draw any attention to the two of them, which included Charlie carrying Sirius instead of letting the little boy run around and potentially get lost of anything along those lines. 

Harry was glad he wasn't recognized, he knew that if someone did, it would take them a moment to realize it was him. With his hair longer, and his no need for glasses would confuse people, and it helped the last time people saw him he was seventeen. 

Charlie smiled down at Harry when they entered through the front doors of Gringotts. 

"Yes, what can I help you with?" The goblin asked as the trio walked up to the next available teller. 

Harry smiled at the smaller humanoid, the goblin tensed as he realized who was standing before him, "I would like to unfreeze all of my faults and take lordship of the Potter and Black line. I also need to get a birth certificate for my son, naming him as my heir as well. There is something else I would like to discuss, but if we could do that in private..." Harry trailed off. 

The goblin nodded, "Of course, I will lead you to one of our offices where another employee will take care of all your needs," His voice was rather hoarse and quiet, rather shocked at the sudden and rather calm appearance of the wizarding world's savior. 

Once they were in the office, a goblin named Gnark introduced himself to the three before diving into the business they were there for. Charlie and Harry were sat in the two chairs before the goblin's desk, Sirius sitting in Charlie's lap.

"So, Mr. Potter, I am told you are here for a variety of reasons?" The goblin looked up from an enchanted folder that held all of Harry's information on his two vaults. 

"Yes sir," Harry started, "I need to unfreeze my vaults and claim lordship of my family line, as well as the Black family, that is probably the most important thing." 

"Yes, yes of course," Gnark's voice held no emotion since to him, this was simply business, not Harry Potter's new introduction to the wizarding world, "I will need to take a blood sample to verify that you are in fact Harry Potter, heir to the Potter and Black families. Your son will also need to have a blood sample drawn for his birth certificate and if you wish to name him as your heir." 

"Are you alright with that Sirius? We can wait if you don't wish to do it now," Harry said, looking down at the boy beside him. 

Sirius gave him a determined look, "I'm ok! I'll do it!" He said with a defiant smile. 

Harry chuckled and nodded, "Alright, what do we need to do?" 

Gnark was already up and started taking different materials out of the cabinets behind the desk, as well as from inside his desk as well. He pulled out two ceramic bowls, two differently shaped bottles with a clear fluid inside them, and a small knife. 

"Mr. Potter, you will go first," Gnark said as he took one of the bowls and poured the larger of the two bottles' contents into the bowl. 

Harry scooted forward in his chair to look at the contents of the bowl, watching the clear water turn milky over the passing moments. 

"Your hand," The goblin asked, taking Harry's hand once it was offered to him and gently swiped the knife against the pad of his index finger and let a few drops of his blood drop into the bowl. 

Once the milky white liquid started turning grey, and then black, Gnark handed Harry a jar of a healing salve and tissue Harry didn't realize he brought out. 

It took a few minutes, which was starting to worry Harry, but a scroll appeared before the three on the desk, along with three boxes. 

Gnark unrolled the parchment and read it before explaining everything to Harry. 

"This paper verifies that you are in fact Harry Potter and your vaults will be unfrozen immediately." He set the parchment and gestured to the three boxes and opened each of them, "As the heir of the Potter and Black families, these are your lordship rings to identify you as such. You are also the last descendant, besides your son, of the Peverell line, the third box holds the family ring as well." Gnark pushed the rings towards Harry, "Once you put on the rings, only you will be able to remove them. I assume you will need new keys for your vaults?" Harry nodded, "Right then, I shall get those for you before it is Sirius's turn." 

Harry didn't watch as the goblin called someone to request new keys. 

The dark-haired wizard looked at the rings, almost afraid of touching them and bringing them harm. Charlie placed a warm and comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, giving him a smile when Harry looked over. 

Harry smiled in a return and eventually put the rings on, mesmerized at the resizing to his fingers. He placed the Potter and Peverell rings on his right index and middle finger respectfully, and the Black ring on his left middle finger. 

"Will I get to wear those one day?" Sirius asked in awe, taking Harry's right hand in his smaller ones to look at them more closely. 

"Yes you will," Harry laughed, turning his attention back to the goblin as he cleared his throat. 

The same process was repeated with Sirius, but instead of his water turning black when his blood dropped into the milky liquid, it turned a faint yellow. 

A white piece of paper appeared instantly, and Harry immediately recognized as Sirius' birth certificate.

"Where would you like this filed Mr. Potter?" 

"My personal records, as well as a copy in each vault, if that is alright," Harry asked with a grateful smile. 

"The birth certificate will also hold all of the necessary information if it is ever needed to prove that he is your heir," Gnark stated as he filed away the paper as he was asked, "What else did you need from Gingotts?" 

"I would like to change my last name officially to Potter-Black," There was a nod from the Goblin as he retrieved a document with a wave of his hand, "I would like ten thousand galleons transferred to the Weasley family vault as well as Remus Lupin's vault as well, both anonymously," Harry added as he ignored the gasp from Charlie, "and I was also wondering of there was a way Sirius and I could register ourselves as werewolves without having to go to the ministry and draw attention to ourselves..." He added in a shyer tone. 

Everything Harry said was jotted down by the goblin before he slid the document towards Harry, "Please sign the highlighted areas and your name change will be complete." 

Harry did as he was told. 

"Now as for the registry," Gnark said in a serious voice, "Here at Gringotts, we can... work around the issue. If you register under Gringotts, we can magically add your names to the list, it will take a few months for anyone to notice as the department tends to be lazy with keeping up with new werewolves, but when it is realized you are now on the list you will be visited by ministry officials." 

"That's perfectly fine, I just wanted some time to settle before facing them, but I don't want to be caught without being registered," Harry said with a relieved smile. 

"Of course, for that your verbal word is enough for us to complete the process, seeing as we already have your blood records that prooves your lycanthropy." 

"Thank you so much," Harry said with a brighter smile, "Besides getting some money for ourselves from my vault, that is it." 

"I will have someone come and get you to bring you to your vaults," With that, Gnark led them out of his office and towards the entrance of the vaults where they were met with a different, taller goblin. 

\-- 

Charlie and Sirius waited outside as Harry went down to the vaults, Sirius, even though he said he was ok with going down with them, looked rather scared when he saw the carts. 

The three were eating at the Leaky Cauldron as they waited for three o'clock to roll around, which was when they were supposed to arrive at the Burrow. Well, when Charlie was supposed to arrive. 

"Do you know if they got Remus to come?" Harry asked after he finished his tea. 

Charlie shook his head, "I don't. Mum's reply was mainly her ranting over my lack of notice, and how much she needed to get done, and that Ron and Hermione just arrived back from their visit to the Granger's for a few days and were thrilled that I was coming, but said they would be tired and not to be offended by the fact." Charlie chuckled, "Her parents decided to stay in Australia even after their memories were returned, saying they fell in love with the country, but they are in the process of moving back because of the baby." 

Harry choked on the fry he was eating, "Baby?" He said after he swallowed a few gulps of his water along with Sirius patting his back. 

"Yeah," Charlie said sheepishly, "Ron and Hermione are having a baby girl." 

"Wow," Harry said with a rather long face. The reality of how long he has been gone crashing down. His best friends were expecting their first child while he was trapped away with an old man who had a thing for boys. It was going to be harder than he thought to just walk into the burrow. 

"Yeah, She's due in about a month," Charlie added, "I only found out when I got an invitation for the baby shower at the beginning of July. They said it slipped their minds that they had another brother they forgot to share the news with." 

Harry smiled slightly at that, "They do tend to forget about you from time to time because of the distance, yeah?" 

They checked the time to see it was a half hour to three. 

Harry insisted on paying for their lunch as they grabbed their bags and Sirius and headed back to Diagon Alley to grab a few things before going to the Burrow. 

Charlie let Harry lead the way, unsure of where Harry wished to stop before their quest to his childhood home but kept silent and content with just following the younger around. 

"Why are we here?" Charlie finally asked in confusion as Harry opened the shop door to Ollivander's. 

Harry simply smiled at the ginger as he stepped through the threshold, taking in the slight dusty smell of the shop. His eyes roamed over the endless amount of wand boxes lining the walls and shelves before his eyes met familiar silvery eyes. 

"Harry Potter," He sounded much older, Harry thought, as he hesitantly took a step towards Harry. 

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Harry asked casually, a warm smile dancing at his lips. 

"It has," Soon enough, the wand maker's own face broke out in a smile, and before anyone knew what was happening, he pulled Harry into a warm hug, "It has been _too_ long Mr. Potter," He said just as warmly, and held Harry out at arms-length, "What do I owe the honor? You came here with a purpose, yes?" 

Harry laughed and nodded, "I came back as soon as I could," Though his words were sad, nobody mentioned the fact, "I need you to repair something for me, no matter the cost." 

The three others watched as Harry pulled out a broken wand from the pocket of his robes, "I need my wand repaired, but I don't know how much you can do, it's been like this for years." 

Sirius started to squirm in Charlie's hold, and reluctantly, he let the boy down on the floor to rush to Harry's side and clutch his robes as he watched the old man and his mum, "Oh my," Ollivander said, "This is quite something." 

"It was snapped deliberately, but not by myself, it's been almost seven years since it was broken. If I need a whole new wand, I will settle for that, but if you can... I'd like this one repaired. Like I said though, I don't care about the cost." 

The wandmaker waved his hand at the young wizard, glancing at Sirius before going back to inspecting the wand, "I won't have you pay anything until I fix it anyways, and if I can't, I'll personally make you a brand new wand." 

"But-" 

"Nonsense," Though he was much older than before, and sounded much older than he looked, Ollivander's voice held authority that instantly shut Harry up, "Now, I can see you have other things to attend to, hm? Yes, now off with you. I'll send for you in a week at the..." 

"Burrow, we will be staying at the burrow," Charlie supplied. 

"Ah yes, I will send an owl in a week to let you know what the outcome of your wand is. It was good seeing you Harry, I'm glad you're back. And you too Charlie, I know you never visit your family as much as you should," Ollivander chided the redhead and smiled at Sirius, "And I hope I'll be seeing you soon too, little Potter." 

Harry smiled, "Well, he still has a few more years before Hogwarts, so maybe," He said with a laughed, "It was good seeing you as well, and I'm more than happy to back." 

Charlie laughed as well, "When you have four brothers and a sister, the time away from that chaos is heavenly." 

After their farewells, Charlie picked up Sirius and wrapped an arm around Harry that brought him closer than necessary but close enough that the ginger could make out the brown and gold flecks in Harry's eyes. Harry blushed, and before the younger of the two had time to protest the arrangement, they disappeared with a crack signaling their disapparition. 

Harry groaned as they landed from the sudden apparition, surprised at the fact Sirius didn't vomit or was screaming at the feeling, his son was actually laughing. 

"Let's do that again!" Sirius cheered, earning himself a chuckle from Charlie and another groan from Harry. 

"I'm not sure your mum is up for another round of that, are you Harry?" Charlie grinned as he set the boy down, knowing fully that Harry didn't realize what position they were in. 

Harry was leaning all his weight of the larger male, his head pushed into the crook of Charlie's neck, and clutching onto the said male as well. Once Harry came to his sense, he was sputtering apologies and blushed up to his ears and down his neck. 

Harry was positively red, piquing Charlie's curiosity of how far down his blush went. 

"Are you ready to do this?" Charlie asked seriously, looking towards the house that was a short walk away, "If you want to back out, if you need more time to adjust before you see everyone again, it will be alright, no one will be mad at you." 

Sirius watched in rapt attention at how Charlie was gently holding Harry's hands to comfort him.

He took in a few deep calming breaths before Harry gave Charlie a determined look that resembled the one Sirius gave Harry earlier that day at Gringotts, "I'm ready, even though I'm nervous. Do-Do you think they'll be alright with the wolf part? I know everyone is alright with Remus, and Bill's characteristics, I just don't want to lose them you know." 

"I know, and I know that you could have lost a leg, been disfigured to the point of no recognition, and have been paralyzed for the rest of your life and they wouldn't bat an eye. They will still love you no matter what, we will love you no matter what, ok? I'll be there with you for support, and I know Sirius here is going to be the little soldier I know he is and support his mum, alright?" 

"Yeah!" Sirius agreed with a triumphant fist to the air. 

Harry smiled and kissed the top of Sirius's dark hair, "Alright, let's go." 

Charlie grinned and led the way, holding both Harry's (seeing as the wizard refused to let go and squeezed his every once in a while), and Sirius's hand as they made their way to the Burrow where behind that door led to their family. The people both of them have yet to see in a rather lengthy amount of time. 

It was going to be quite the surprise for the Weasley's.


	5. Chapter 5

"Charlie isn't alone," Remus said as he looked towards the front door of the Burrow. 

Arthur and Molly shared a look that Remus could only decipher of happiness and worry all rolled into one. 

Before Charlie could even knock on the door, it was opened, to reveal Arthur and Remus to the three of them. 

Charlie smiled at his father, instantly letting go of Harry and Sirius's hands to pull his father into a hug, it was Remus who was staring at the other two with widen eyes. 

"Well let them in!" Molly said even though she didn't know yet who were Charlie's guests. 

All the excitement and clamor from the Weasley home instantly died down as Harry appeared now with Sirius in his arms. 

Harry averted his eyes from everyone, looking down at the floor from all their stares. He didn't know what to do, His insides were seizing up, there was too much to take in. 

Everyone was there, and Remus did make it, along with Tonks and Teddy. 

As soon as Charlie noticed Harry shutting down from all the attention he was receiving, he ignored his family and was at his side. Even Sirius seemed a little startled by all the attention, and was being more quiet than he has been since Charlie has known the little boy.

"Hey," Charlie pulled Harry softly against him in a half hug, "It's ok, it's a shock to them as it is to you," He whispered, "I'm here for you, if it becomes too much, do not hesitate to tell me and I'll take you away." 

Harry slowly looked up at the redhead and nodded, "Thank you," He whispered back with a smile. 

Charlie took Sirius from Harry as Ron approached them. 

"Harry..." Ron started in a hushed voice as if he feared this all wasn't real. For the longest time, the two best friends stared at each other. 

Harry was grinning softly, mainly because he didn't think Ron could ever grow facial hair, and because he looked so grown up. In these past seven year he's only had the image of how he left he two best friends, young eighteen year olds. 

And Ron, Ron didn't know what to think. It was surprising that Harry looked mostly the same, well, he still looked roughly eighteen. Still barely five foot five inches, and still had his unmanageable black hair, only now it was longer. He noted the tan completion Harry sported much darker then before. 

"I've missed you," Harry said, breaking the silence in the room, "I've missed you all," Harry added as he looked around the room at the faces he has been longing for every day for the past seven years. He let his tears flow down his cheeks, "I've missed you all so much." 

Ron pulled Harry into a a suffocating hug and Harry welcomed the warmth of his best friend.

Not only did he let his tears flow, Harry let everything he had been holding in out. He shook with each sob and gripped onto Ron as his lifeline. He tried holding everything in mainly for Sirius, he needed to be string for Sirius, but now, he was safe for the first time. 

The former aching sadness the redhead had vanished, because Harry was here now. He had been upset that Harry disappeared without telling anyone, but not it was relevant that he disappeared because he didn't have a choice. 

It wasn't long until Harry felt more pairs of arms wrap around him. 

He didn't know how long it was until he stopped crying, but when he did and pulled away from the embrace, he couldn't help but laugh at the teary eyes that stared back at him. 

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. 

Arthur took Harry's silence as the perfect opportunity to migrate everyone away from Harry and back down in the various arm chairs and couches in the living room. Harry sat with Sirius in his lap and Charlie and Ron on either side of him. And though no one mentioned it, they all noticed how Harry seemed practically glued to Charlie's side. 

Harry looked over at Charlie, who squeezed his arm to show his support before he spoke. 

"After Voldemort died," Harry took in a shaky breath, not caring that everyone still seemed to flinch at the name of the Dark Lord, "Fenrir took me." Immediately there was an uproar from Remus and Bill, both who have suffered the pain of the man. Harry sent them a somber smile, "No need for that... yet." Harry said and sighed, "He took me to his pack in Russia, and bit me the following week or so later during the full moon. I don't know how we got there that fast, It was barely conscious during the whole trip, but we did. He bit me and claimed me as his mate. I-I," He couldn't help but blush at what he was going to say in front of the people he has known as his parental figures, "He mated me the same night as soon as he found out I was a submissive wolf, and Sirius here was the result of that." 

Harry smiled at the boy in his lap who smiled back at him. Harry was glad he was staying quiet during this whole ordeal. 

Though Remus was livid, he couldn't help but let his eyes soften at how Harry looked at his son. That of course, was something too. It was obvious Sirius took after Harry, at least look wise. The only difference was the fact Sirius's hair was a few shades lighter than Harry's midnight-black hair. 

"How are you here, pup?" Remus said, trying to keep his voice even as the wolf inside him wished to lash out and kill the man who took Harry from him and caused him so much pain. 

Harry breathed deeply once again, "Fenrir is dead," That evoked a silence, "He was murdered by a rival pack, a pack Fenrir had been trending on thin ice with. While my- Fenrir's pack," He corrected himself, they were no longer his pack, they never were, "And the other pack discussed how they would join and become one pack, I ran. I took Sirius and ran as hard as I could." 

"There's more," Remus stated, knowing that Harry was holding back. 

"There is," Harry nodded in agreement, "Because I was the alpha's mate, the new alpha will be after me to claim me as their mate. I don't know what the big idea is about it, but I'm apparently the only one to give birth to a werewolf without having the pup dying in the process in a very very long time. I've 'proved' myself a worthy submissive by providing my alpha an heir, therefore I am... uh, desirable I suppose to the new alpha of the pack." 

Remus nodded slowly, giving Harry a look that made it feel like he could see Harry's very soul. 

"There are other things, but I wish to discus them alone with Remus first, for personal reasons. I hope you all don't mind."

"Of course not dear," Molly stated with a watery smile, she had yet to stop crying, "I'm going to get started on dinner seeing as tonight calls for a celebration, will you help me ladies?" 

Tonks and Fleur took their kids with them as they followed the Weasley matriarch into the kitchen. 

Sirius looked up at Harry, "Oh right," Harry said loud enough to stop the women in the doorway of the kitchen, "Everyone, this is my son, Sirius Remus Potter." 

Everyone smiled at the little boy, but Remus seemed to be the only one in true awe at the boy. 

"You named him... after me?" Remus said quietly, "I always thought you would name your first son after your father." 

Harry huffed out a small laugh and shook his head, "I thought the fact I was named after him was enough. You and Sirius made a profound influence in my life and I wanted to name Sirius here after two of the people who put my wellbeing before anything else, even that blasted war." 

Harry has never said anything like that to him, and he felt incredibly touched and honored at the fact he made such an impact in his life to name his first son after him. It drove the wolf in Remus to do whatever it takes to give Harry a safe and happy life from now on. 

"How old is he? You said you were immediately mated after the war so..." Ginny asked. 

"I'm six!" Sirius said excitedly. 

Tonks' head popped from the kitchen and smiled happily at Sirius, "Would you like to come play with Teddy and Victoire? They're both close to your age Sirius." 

Sirius looked up excited at the fact there was someone his age, seeing as they have been running from the pact for a long time without seeing many other kids. 

"Go ahead Siri," Harry said and smiled as he bounced off his lap and towards Tonks. He was glad his son seemed very accepting with everyone. 

"Why didn't you come here first Harry?" Ron asked once their attention was pulled away from the kitchen, and Ron looked over at his brother, "No offense Charlie, but..." 

Charlie grinned and nodded, "It's alright, I get it." 

Harry smiled as well, "I didn't have my wand to get here first of all," He started, "And Romania is way closer to the Arctic Circle than England. I didn't know how long Sirius and I would last, and I knew where the reserve was, roughly, so I headed there." 

Arthur nodded, "That is understandable Harry, when did you find Charlie?" 

"A few days ago," Harry replied. 

"You found him on your birthday, didn't you?" Hermione asked suddenly. 

Harry gave her a puzzled look and thought about it, "Maybe, it's been a while since I've kept track of dates and what month it is. I only follow the moon cycle now and make sure to remember Sirius's birthday." 

"What have you been doing all day?" Ron asked, "Mum said Charlie gave her a time he would be here." 

"Unfreezing my accounts and such." Harry held out his hands to show the different family rings they now held, "I wish to go back tomorrow and see if I was left any properties besides Grimauld Place to clean up and move into." Harry mused. 

"It was you!" Arthur suddenly shouted though not in an angry tone, but a rather astonished tone. 

Harry jumped in his seat, "What?" 

"You're the one who transferred that money." 

Harry looked at Charlie to see if he had an explanation, but Charlie looked just as shocked as Harry did. 

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me Harry, you may have been gone for almost a decade, but I know you. I work for the ministry, I would know immediately know when something goes on with my account." Arthur countered, using his 'father' voice that instantly quieted Harry. 

Harry shrugged, not caving to the man, "Even if I did, there is nothing you can do about it. I won't take any money back." 

"What happened with your account?" George asked.

"Ten thousand Galleons were transferred anonymously to our account earlier today. I got notified during my lunch." Arthur explained. 

"Did you really mate?" Ron asked. 

Harry shot his friend a smile and shrugged. 

After that all was talked about, everyone made an effort to change the topic for now. They all knew that at some point Harry would have to go to the ministry and talk to someone about the last seven years events. But, Harry needed this day just for him to relax. At least relax until he spoke to Remus. 

"What are you all doing now?" Harry asked, eyes dancing with excitement for the first time in a long time. 

"I'm back at Hogwarts," Remus said, "Back in the DADA position, but we just call it Defense class now."

"That's great!" Harry beamed. 

"I've retired from the Auror department," Ron spoke up next, "I joined George at the shop to be able to have more time for the family." He said, smiling at his wife. 

"The store is doing great by the way," George and Fred butted in with a wide grin. You could tell he was bursting with happiness at the fact Harry was back. Harry simply laughed and nodded at their comment. 

"And though I'm on maternity leave because of some issues I had a month about with my pregnancy, I'm in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the ministry." Hermione also explained. 

There was a burst of childish giggling from the kitchen that melted Harry's heart. He had been waiting for the moment for a while. 

"Mommy!" Sirius yelled as he ran from the kitchen and into Harry's arms, "Guess what?" 

"You shouldn't be running in the house," Harry chided, but smiled as Sirius gave him a shy smile, "What?" 

"Did you know I have the same middle name as Teddy?" He said excitedly as the said boy sped walked into the living room, it was obvious by his gate that he heard Sirius being chided for running. 

Harry smiled, "Is that so? That's very cool." 

"Super cool! Can we go outside? Teddy wants to go outside!" Sirius begged, already hopping off Harry's lap and tugging at his hand. 

"I suppose we can," Harry looked up at his companions and all of them gave him a smile as they all went on about how they usually were, but Remus walked up to Harry and followed the boys and Harry out of the back of the house. 

Teddy and Sirius bolted out of the house with energy Harry wished he had. 

Remus and Harry were quiet for a while as they watched their sons run around and play with one another. 

But, that silence was eventually broken, "I believe I know the gist of what you wish to talk about." Remus said. 

Harry looked up at the older wizard and nodded, shying away from him in the process. His wolf inside of him recognized Remus, well Moony, as an alpha wolf and was begging Harry to submit. 

"I'm sure you can... uh smell my issue. I don't know what to do about the alpha coming after me to claim me." Harry's lip started to quiver, "I-I don't want to go back there, but I know they can track my scent." He whispered. 

"I know, we won't let them take you Harry," Remus said, gently grabbing hold of Harry's face to make the male look at him, "I promise you that we will not let anyone take you away from us again. Alright?" Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded, "Good, now what were you thinking?" Remus pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead before letting go of his face. 

"Is there a way I can stop them from tracking my scent? Could I have someone mark and claim me or something like that?" Harry asked. "I thought that that would be the best bet, if I was claimed again, but I didn't know if it had to be done by another werewolf or not." 

Remus nodded, "Well, the other werewolves I have encountered have recognized Tonks as my mate, even though she's not a werewolf. I believe it doesn't have to be a werewolf." 

It was Harry's turn to nod, "Ok, good. Now I just need someone willing to do it." Harry said sadly. 

"I'm sure there are people who would want to claim you for less than innocent reasons, but we won't let that happen. It will be alright, don't rush yourself, and don't let someone claim you until you have thought about it long enough and are completely comfortable with it." Remus said seriously before adding, "But, what about Charlie? You seem attached to him, whether it is simply because he's the first person in a long time to treat you well, or whatever." 

The younger werewolf flushed brightly at the thought to Charlie claiming him, "I-I couldn't ask him to do that, he's already done so much for me and Sirius." Harry smiled, "I don't want to feel scared any longer, but... I don't want to force anyone to mate me." 

"And you will, starting now, let other people worry for once." Remus said with a small smile, before he raised a questioning brow as Harry started fidgeting again, "Was there something else you wanted to discuss?"

Harry nodded, "About the next full moon," He started, "I've never taken Wolfsbane, and I don't think I'll need it but... and I've never spent a moon without a mate..." He trailed off flushing again as he vividly remembers and knows how he becomes in those days preceding the full moon. 

Remus nodded understanding. Even though he has never witnessed a submissive during a full moon, as he did have more other werewolf acquaintances, he still preferred to spend them alone, he has heard of how distraught they get if they do not have a partner to spend it with. 

"I don't know what I'll do without one for the first time. I know I don't get aggressive during the full moon, but I don't know..." 

"I know, it's alright. I could take you to a pack I know and have gotten close to recently. I'm sure they would take you in for the expense of your moon cycle, and have someone, erm, help you without claiming you." Remus suggested, You have a week to think about it." 

"Thank you Remus." Harry said with a tired and worn smile. 

\-- 

After dinner, Harry found himself sitting in a comfortable silence with Charlie, and Sirius nodding in and out on his lap. Bill and Fleur left with Victoire after dinner and went home, as well as George, Fred, and Ginny. Hermione and Ron were staying for the night. 

Though Harry thought it was odd that Ginny seemed oddly quiet, he let it slide, seeing as today was too much for everyone. 

"I should put him to bed," Harry mused, smiling at his son. 

Charlie looked at the smaller boy, smiling at the display, "Probably, let me go ask mum what room she has ready for you guys." 

Harry nodded and let the older male head off to wherever Molly was. 

Eventually, Charlie found his mother fussing about his old room, that now held another bed, "Hey mum? Harry was wondering where he could put Sirius to bed." 

The older woman turned to her son and flashed him a smile, "I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking having them stay here with you in your room? Remus suggested it because of the fact you've already done a lot for the the two. He seems to think his wolf is attached to you." 

Charlie blushed at his mother, "Y-Yeah that's fine, but I don't think so. Anyways, I'll go tell him." He stammered out and quickly left the room before his mother looked too much into what she just said. 

The redhead made it down the stairs in record time to find Harry swaying slightly and running his hand over Sirius's back as he waited at the bottom of the steps for Charlie. 

Harry gave him a smile, a smile that made Charlie's heart flutter in his chest uncomfortably. He really hoped what he thought was happening, wasn't happening. He couldn't do that to Harry. Flirting with him was one thing, but there was the fact he was his younger brother's best friend, as well as his sister's ex. He couldn't be developing feelings for the savior of the wizarding world. 

"She said you guys will be bunking with me," Charlie said in a soft voice, so he didn't wake Sirius, "If that's alright with you." 

Harry smiled and nodded, "That's perfectly fine with me, care to lead the way?" 

Charlie returned his smile and led the two up to his room, happy to see his mother had already left. 

Harry gently laid Sirius down on the bed that was moved into the room and transfigured into a larger one so Harry could later sleep next to Sirius. Charlie already pulled back the covers and helped Harry take off Sirius's day clothes to change him into some pajamas. 

They quietly left Sirius to sleep with the lights dimmed and the door cracked open before they headed back down stairs where everyone was settled in the living room. 

"I was waiting to say good bye to you," Tonks said with a bright smile, "We have to head back to the school." She explained and pulled Harry into a crushing hug. 

Harry readily returned the hug, happy to feel the warmth of the people who cared about him. 

"Hopefully I can visit you sometime, or the other way around," Harry said as he was released from her grip and bent down to say goodbye to Teddy, to much to his surprise gave him a hug. 

Once Teddy released him, he was scooped up by his mom and Remus pulled Harry into a tight embrace, much like Tonk's was. But the difference with this hug, Remus held him longer to whisper in his ear. 

"If you choose not to go to that pack, I can talk with Charlie and see what he thinks about the whole situation." Remus held Harry at arms length and grinned at the younger's blush, "Owl me whenever you decide, alright?" 

Harry could only dumbly nod, too embarrassed to respond. The only person he had ever been sexual with has been Fenrir, he didn't know how to handle the thought of being with another. 

"Of course," He eventually stammered out. 

Remus gave Harry a firm pat on his shoulder before the three walked towards the fireplace to floor back to Hogwarts. 

Harry watched them, feeling rather sad to see them leave as a small voice inside him was scared this would be the last time he saw them. He knew that the voice was wrong, but he couldn't help but have that small fear within him. 

"You should head to bed," Hermione said a moment as she noticed Harry still staring at the fireplace, "You've been through a lot recently, and if you do want to go through your properties and such tomorrow, you'll need to be well rested." 

Harry's lips quirked up into a small smile, at least Hermione's mothering never changed, "I guess so, but so should you, you've as big as a planet and need to be off your feet." He chastised. 

Hermione smiled and laughed, only nodding at his words as she let Ron laugh and help her up the stairs to their room. 

"Maybe you should go lay down," Charlie said, "Or at least try to relax." 

"Yeah, I'll go change into some pajamas and try laying down." Harry said and shot Charlie a smile before heading back up to the room they were just in. 

Charlie found himself seated at the kitchen table once again drinking a cup of tea his moth placed before him. He watched his mother flitter around the kitchen, using simple spells to clean up the kitchen. 

"He's different." Molly said once she was content with the cleanliness of the room and sat beside Charlie. 

The dragonologist noticed the wetness in his mother's eyes and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her, "What do you mean? Harry?" 

She accepted the cloth with a sad smile and nodded as she dabbed her eyes, "Yes. It's hard to see him after so long. I know having a child will change you, and seeing him with little Sirius is the sweetest thing, and you can tell he still has some of his innocence, but... I know it must be so hard on him. He looks like he's hurting beyond the fact the full moon is approaching. I wish I could do more for him." 

"I know, the way he talked to be about everything he went through- I don't know how he did it." Charlie said, "He's so young, and everything that has happened to him, you'd think he'd be done and break down, but he's always pushed forward. It's amazing really, I admire that fire in him." 

Molly smile fondly at her son and laid her hand over his, "That's sweet dear. Thank you for everything you've done for him too, I know he appreciates it. I know I do. And," She patted his hand and gave Charlie a wide smile, "I'm really happy to see you. You need to come home more often, I miss you dearly all the time." 

Charlie chuckled at her words and nodded, "I know, and I've actually been thinking... Do you think you and dad could put me up for a few months? I proposed an idea to the reserve a while back, and I have a feeling I'm going to get an answer here pretty soon." 

"Of course, but whatever do you mean?" She asked as she took a puzzled expression. 

"You'll know later." Charlie said and stood, giving her a kiss on her cheek, "I'm going to turn in." 

Molly only nodded and sighed as she watched him leave. She just hoped his news was what her mother's intuition was telling her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay ahhh  
> i have so many request rn 
> 
> anyways  
> this is almost 4k words

Charlie quietly entered his room, just in case Harry was asleep. But when he shut the door silently and turned towards the room, he saw Harry sitting up in bed, looking over the papers he was given at the bank. 

Harry smiled at Charlie as he started rifling through his things for his sleep pants and once he was changed slipped onto the bed beside where Harry and Sirius were. 

"Did you ever ask Remus about your little situation coming up soon?" Charlie asked conversationally, seeing as Harry wasn't going to bed anytime soon with how he was studying those papers. 

Harry flushed and gave Charlie a side glance and continued to go through his paperwork, "I did." 

"Did he answer your questions?" Charlie asked, trying not to seem like he wanted to know too badly. 

"Yeah, he said the best bet would be someone claiming me again, which I already thought would be the case. It doesn't have to be another werewolf like I feared, but he doesn't want me to jump into having someone claiming me without giving it a lot of thought. As for my moon cycle, he said that he could take me to a peaceful pack he's met that would help me for my first moon without a mate, but I still don't know." Harry sighed and dropped his head into his hands. 

Charlie instantly reached over to rub the younger male's back soothingly, "It's alright. What do you feel is best for you and Sirius? I know Remus wouldn't hold anything against you for your choices, if not I'll have a word with him for you." 

"Re-Remus mentioned me being attached to you," Harry started shakily, perking Charlie's attention and paused his rubbing before slowly going back to what he was doing, "He suggested I ask you to help me through my moon heat." Harry added in a small voice. 

Now Charlie stilled his hand and left it between Harry's shoulders as he let what Harry said really sink in. 

"Remus suggested that?" The redhead repeated. 

"Because he noticed I seemed a bit, er, attached to you like I said... He said it could be just because you're the first person in a very long time to treat me well, but he said that it's still a possibility," Harry muttered, absently shuffling his papers. 

"I would." 

Harry's head snapped to the Weasley, who's hand finally dropped from his back and stared at him with wide eyes, "But why? You've already done so much for me, I can't let you actually help me with another thing." 

Charlie sighed and gave Harry a lop-sided grin, "Do you really think doing things for you is inconveniencing me?" Harry stayed silent and bit his lip, "I take that as a yes. Just know that it's not. Everything that I have done has been my choice and not a bother at all. You forgot how well we got along when I came for the Triwizard Tournament, I enjoy your company, so anything I can do for you to be in your presence is a great thing to me." 

"But," Harry glanced down to where Sirius slept, each breath low and even, "You would have to have sex with me, for days on end. It's not a casual thing, I become delirious with arousal and can barely remember my name the majority of the time when I go into my heat. It's embarrassing," Harry stared at the papers in his lap, "And I could get pregnant, I haven't yet since Sirius, but it's still a thing that could happen. Condoms don't work because of how much sex I need, it would be too much to keep changing the condom between, and I don't know if they even have contraceptive potions for werewolves since our biology is different than of a human's, even if I wasn't a born werewolf my biology has changed." 

Charlie smiled thoughtfully at the younger male and nodded along to his words, "I can understand all of these technicalities, but that doesn't want me to take away my offer of helping you. I'm perfectly fine with having sex with you, and if I'm being completely honest with you- I've thought about it ever since you arrive at my door, probably even well before then." 

"Wh-What?" Harry asked incredulously. 

"I've always thought you were attractive someone would have to be blind to think otherwise, but I always assumed you and Ginny would eventually become a thing," Charlie started, "I couldn't get you out of my head despite knowing that I would probably have no chance, the way you draw people to you, your smile, everything about you was burned to every park of my brain. And now seeing you show up with Sirius, and seeing you interact with the kid, all those thoughts seemed to have resurfaced." 

"Charlie," Harry said in a broken voice, tears filling his too green eyes, "I-If you're joking with me or pulling my leg just to get in my pants-" 

"I could never-" 

"I will not hesitate to tell your mother," Harry finished with a hopeful yet small smile. 

"I could and would never do such a thing, especially in such a sensitive time for you, Harry. You've got to have more faith in me. Would you feel better if I take you on a date before your cycle?" Charlie said with another smile. 

Harry laughed softly and nodded, "Uh, that would actually be nice, if you don't mind," Charlie gave him a look, "Sorry, it's a habit." 

A comfortable silence washed over the two as Harry stored his paperwork away and got under the covers next to Sirius, Charlie doing the same in his own bed. 

"I just need to hear it one last time," Harry said, "Are you sure you're fine with spending my cycle with me?" 

"I am more than fine, who wouldn't want to nail someone as stunning inside and out as you?" Charlie said, laughing as Harry turned bright red at his words. 

With that, the two fell asleep. Well, Harry fell sleep almost instantly, but Charlie stayed awake thinking things over before he eventually drifted off. 

He thought about what he agreed to, or rather what he offered to do. Everything he said was true, it was just surreal actually telling those things to Harry, to his face. He didn't think if he overheard what Remus whispered to Harry when he left, and what his mother had told him, he wasn't sure if he would have ever gotten the courage to tell Harry. 

All Charlie could think about as he fell asleep was that this had to be more than a mere crush on the Boy-Who-Lived.

\-- 

"I don't mean for this to come out rude," Hermione started at breakfast, smiling as Ron and Sirius chatted as if they've known each other for years making a flutter of anticipation for her own child bubble inside of her, "But why does Sirius call you mom? I know when two wizards have a biological child, they- erm- both go by dad?" 

Harry laughed at her question, it was such an innocent question for the Hermione he knew, it was nice to hear. 

"I guess it's a werewolf thing. No matter if the bearer is a male or female, we go by mother rather than father. But, Sirius could have called me dad, he just did as he saw what the other children did." He said and took a long sip of his tea. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Fenrir didn't let Sirius call him dad or father or any variation of the title, he was strictly Alpha," Harry shrugged, "It became normal because of the social structure of a pack." 

"Oh, well that is rather insightful," She started, but bit her lip like she had more to say. And she did, "Was it scary? Giving birth I mean. I know male births are different than female ones, but..." 

Harry brightened, he was more than happy to sooth Hermione's worries with her pregnancy, "Don't worry, I understand. It was a little scary, especially since my birth didn't happen in a hospital, but nothing went wrong. I almost had to get a c-section because I wasn't dilating after a five, yet he was still coming. But after that little mishap, everything went smoothly. I took so many pain reliever potions and all the numbing cream I could use slathered on my birth canal. You're should be fine. What happened to make you take an early maternity leave?" 

Hermione blushed as she started to explain, making Harry even more curious with the glance Ron gave her, "I developed preeclampsia around my 6th month, my healer said it was likely because of how much I still worked even though I was heavily pregnant. It's gotten much better now since I took an early leave from work. I can't walk around too much or do anything stressful or vigorous, but Ron has been the perfect mother hen in making sure I don't do any of that," She said with a laugh. 

"Of course he is," Harry said as he pictured Ron trying to hide Hermione away until she gave birth, "Have you two decided on a name yet?" 

Charlie smiled as he walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat and sit with them, happy to see Harry fall so easy into normalcy with his friends. 

"I like Rose, and so does Ron," Hermione said, "But it's not set in stone yet." 

"That's cute, I like it," Harry agreed, smiling at Charlie as he sat down. 

"What are we doing today?" Sirius asked as he turned away from 'Uncle Ron' as Ron insisted he be called, "I want to get more candy!" 

Harry laughed as Charlie paled at the idea of getting Sirius some candy, "I need to go back to the bank to see if I was left any properties to move into, if you come and be a good boy I'll get you something sweet, alright?" 

Sirius nodded, "But what if I stay with Uncle Ron?" He asked shyly. 

Harry looked to the said redhead, and once he got a smile and nodded, he smiled himself, "Then when I get back from the bank, and here that you've been a good boy from Uncle Ron, then you'll get a treat, do we have a deal?" 

The boy nodded his head vigorously, "Yes!" 

"Speaking of the bank," Charlie but in, "When did you wish to go?" 

"Whenever you want, you were passed out when Sirius and I woke up, so I didn't want to wake you any early than you needed to be," Harry said. 

"If I were you Harry, I would go as soon as possible," Arthur said as he walked in and heard the topic of conversation, "Just in case you do have any properties, you could visit them today to see if they're in well repair or not. I know you wish to settle into your own place as soon as possible." 

Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded. He loved being at The Burrow, even after all these years, but with his moon cycle coming up, the urge to nest was growing stronger by the day. And he certainly didn't wish to nest only to move just before his heat. He would certainly go into a panic. 

"He's right, let me finish eating and we'll go," Charlie said and started digging into his food. 

\-- 

An hour later, Harry had three sets of keys and three address of properties he had been left, excluding Godric's Hallow and Grimmauld place.

"Where do you wish to look first?" Charlie asked peering over the addresses, "The goblins said the keys to the houses acted like a two-way portkey, so we shouldn't have to worry about getting there and back in time for dinner." 

"Hmm.." Harry hummed, "How about the one in Wiltshire first? And then the two in Wales." 

"Sounds good to me," Charlie said as he took the two Wales properties' keys and slid them into his pocket and held the third key between the two of them, "Ready?" 

Harry folded the address paper and grabbed the key as Charlie did and nodded. And the two were warped and disappeared as the portkey activated. 

Their feet hit the ground in front of a rather modest, pale yellow cottage. 

"It doesn't look too bad from the outside," Harry murmured as they approached and let Charlie put in the key and open the door for Harry. 

The inside was just as quaint and the outside foreshadowed, but was furnished sparsely with only the bare necessities in each room. There was a large open kitchen and living room layout, but with only enough room for a small kitchen table, there was no dining room. 

There was two bedrooms, a sunroom in the back, and one full bathroom and a half-bath off of the kitchen. The rooms were average size, both rooms taken up of only two queen sized beds and a nightstand. Harry's favorite room was the sunroom, it was bright and warm and took up the entire back of the house to overlook the greenery of Wiltshire. 

"What do you think?" Charlie asked as they ended back in the living room. 

"It's cute," Harry said immediately, "But I want to see the others before I make a decision." 

Charlie nodded and they headed to the first Wales property. 

The first property was what he expected of the first one. It was about the same size of the first one, but was rundown and mostly been reclaimed by the elements. ivy and other shrubs and bushes have taken over the exterior of the house, not that the inside was any better. 

There must have been a leak in the roof with all the water damage that the place seemed to have, as well as the rotting wood floors. Harry refused to go past the first room, already denying that he would even try to fix this place up to live in. 

But the last property was much different than the first two. 

"I love it," Harry said even before the two walked into the home. 

It was a large Victorian styled house with five bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. It also had two living rooms, a dining room, as well as a kitchen large enough for it's own table and bar with barstools. It sat on a large plot of land, almost eighty acres. 

Harry knew it was something deep inside of him that craved to have enough room just in case he did ever have any more kids, but he wouldn't say this aloud. 

One of the biggest differences between the other houses and this one was the fact Harry immediately saw it as a _home_ rather than a house he would be moving into. It was warm and seemed to call out to him. 

"I want this one," Harry stated firmly, rubbing his hand over the kitchen countertops, "It just feels right." 

Charlie smiled and nodded, "I know, I saw the way your face lit up when we walked in. Do you want to go tell everyone and get Sirius?" 

"Yeah, but we forgot to get him candy," Harry said with a small laugh, "Will you stay here? With us," He blushed, "But only if you want to of course." 

Charlie chuckled at the younger male's blush, "Sure, I'd loved to. The place is fully furnished, so unless you want to redecorate right now, it looks like all we really need to do is grocery shopping. We could do that, and get Sirius a treat, before we head to the Burrow." 

"Sounds good." 

They found a local grocery store in the closest town, about twenty minutes away on foot from the house. It was a wizard village a few miles out of Aberaeron. 

Harry was surprised at how much fun he had _grocery shopping_ with Charlie. It was something so mundane and normal, it shouldn't be as fun as it was. They joked and teased with each other as they fought about what snacks they should buy. It was nice. 

They picked up Sirius a few lollies and a chocolate frog if he gets a good report from Uncle Ron. 

"Do you know what I noticed about this place?" Charlie asked as they put away the food they bought in the kitchen. 

Harry shook his head, "No, what?" 

"It doesn't have a name, that means you need to name your new home." Charlie said smiling at Harry's contemplative look. 

"I get to name it?" He finally asked. 

"Yes. And since you inherited through the Black family, it could be considered a manor if that helps with anything." 

Harry hummed and sat down at the kitchen table, really putting through into this. 

"I'll think about it." 

\--

Everyone was excited that Harry found a home he liked. Hermione had already made him promise to throw a house warming party as soon as he was settled. 

Little did she know she would have to wait for them to be settled and after this full moon. 

Before they left to the house, Harry asked to borrow their owl to send Remus a letter to let him know about the new house. 

- __  
Remus,  
I am writing to let you know that Charlie said he would spend my moon cycle with me. He was actually the one who suggested it, I didn't even have to ask, which was a relief. But if you don't mind, I would still like to meet the pack you know, they probably have a lot more information about claiming and everything than you or I. And maybe there are other options that we don't know of.  
I also have moved, sort of, into one of the places I inherited from Sirius. It's a small manor outside of Aberaeron, Wales. I have yet to name it, but the exact address is Kendall Ln, Aberaeron, Wales. It is the only home on the street, so it should be fairly easy to send me a reply there.  
I can't wait to see you again,  
Love, Harry.  
-

Sirius was ecstatic to have a real home of his own, and one with a big room with it's own bathroom. And when he and Charlie took Sirius there after dinner, and of course after the many good-byes, he was more all over the place than he was with a sugar high. 

They also made sure he promised to only eat one candy that night, and he could have the rest tomorrow. 

"Do you like your room?" Harry asked as he found Sirius in the room he picked, the one right next to Harry's master bedroom on the first floor.

"I love it so much," He gushed from where he laid on the floor. 

Harry laughed and laid down next to his son, staring at the ceiling with Sirius, "I'm glad. If you want a different bed or different sheets and blankets we can get them sometime this week or after the moon." He added. 

Sirius nodded, "Okay, can I get Gryffindor blanket for my bed? Uncle Ron was telling me about Hogwarts when you were with Charlie and I want to be in the same house as you and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione!" He beamed and sat up to look at Harry. 

Harry propped himself up on his elbows to smile brightly at Sirius, "Is that so? You know you can be in any house and I won't be mad." 

"No! I want to be a Gryffindor!" 

He chuckled and nodded, "Alright, you can get a Gryffindor blanket. Did you now Charlie was a Gryffindor too? So was my father, and Sirius and Remus, the people you were named after." 

The boy's eyes went wide, "Really? Then I must be Gryffindor! And I want to play Quidditch!" 

The father and son talked for a while, Harry indulging every question and thought Sirius had about anything that came to mind. Though Harry was slightly scared that his friend was brainwashing Sirius into the perfect little Gryffindor, he couldn't find it in him to be mad. 

Harry found Charlie in the living room, well one of them, reading the Daily Prophet from this morning after he put Sirius to bed. 

"I'm going to bed," Harry said from the doorway. 

Charlie looked up and nodded, "Sirius already in bed?" 

Harry nodded himself, "Yeah, just put him to bed. Did you know Ron is turning him into the perfect little Gryffindor bias?" 

"Why am I not surprised," Charlie laughed softly. 

Harry shifted on his feet, fiddling with the hem of his sweater as he thought about what he wanted to ask. 

Charlie immediately noticed the nervous and anxious action and put down the paper and approached the younger wizard, "Is everything alright Harry?" 

"Uh, yeah," Harry's eyes darted up to Charlie's blue ones before going back to the floor, "I-I just was wondering if you'd stay with me? Like- I mean you're already here, that's not what I meant, I meant like-" 

"Harry," Charlie interrupted the ramble in a soft voice, "Whatever you ask is not going to offend me or anything, it's alright." 

"Right," Harry agreed and cleared his throat, "Will you share my bed? So-So I don't feel so weird as the full moon approaches. It would make me feel better if I get used to being so close to you before I have to rely on you for those few days. I know it sounds like a strange request with just as strange explanation, but-" 

"Harry," The redhead laughed outright at Harry's words, "Yes, I'll sleep with you tonight, I was going to take a shower before I went to bed, so I'll go do that now." 

Harry blushed in embarrassment and nodded, "S-Sorry, habit. You can use my shower if you want, and I'll get ready for bed while you do that." 

Charlie nodded and followed Harry to his room, feeling those fluttery feelings he felt the very first time he snuck off to make out with his first boy friend during his Hogwarts days. 

Harry was already in bed when Charlie finished his shower and nightly routine. He hesitated for a moment before he slid under the covers next to Harry. 

It wasn't as awkward as Harry thought it was going to be. The only other persons he's shared a bed with have been Sirius and Fenrir. So this was new. 

"Don't be so stiff," Charlie rolled his eyes as he laid on his side towards Harry, "You'll never fall asleep like that." 

"I-I know that..." 

Charlie shifted closer so his chest was touching Harry's arm, "Then go to sleep, everything will be fine. I'm not going to jump you in your sleep, and everything is going to be fine. Think of it as a sleepover." 

"I've never had a sleepover other than staying at The Burrow." Harry whispered, turning over to face Charlie. 

"Think of it like those times then, just now in the same bed as someone," Charlie reasoned. 

"O-OKay, uh, good night then." 

Charlie smiled, "Good night Harry, and if you feel at any moment you need to kick me out, don't hesitate and do it." 

With that, Harry surprised himself by falling asleep rather easily.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!  
> (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)


End file.
